


Let Down

by GalekhXigisi



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse averted, Dave (Umbrella Academy) is Alive, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Resurrection, Sort Of, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Klaus just wants Vanya out. As it seems, even his most beloved does as well.





	Let Down

Nesting was simple. Everyone did it once they found a mate or parents would make one to nuture their children. It was only instinct. The feathers that fell from their wings often made for a soft layer and comfortable bedding for the children. Unfortunately for the Hargreeves children, though, none of them had official parents, or at least not ones willing to. Grace did her best, of course, but Sir Reginald never permitted nesting, no matter what. They were strictly placed in bed without Reginald caring how it would affect them in the end. It changes them promptly, forming them with fickle bonds to others and emotions that range horribly. Anyone that prevented their children from nesting could be beheaded for the abuse. Fickle bonds, forcing their ways through life, dealing with things in self-destructive ways. It had always been considered one of the worst versions of abuse and could easily raise the children to be safety hazards, a danger to themselves as well as others around them. 

 

The seven children force their way through life as best they can. One gets separated and thrown into the future, finally able to somewhat nest. Another perishes painfully and only gets to nest as a ghost. It’s painful on all of them, watching their family shatter because a man can’t get his panties out of a bunch long enough to realize his mistakes and at least attempt to help his children  _ not _ be a danger to their own selves. They had wrecked themselves, self destructed far more than once. 

 

As soon as they’re all out, all of them finally get to nest aside from one. The one that sat truly in the middle, simply  _ Four, _ never got the chance. He never had a place long enough, never had enough time, never trusted anyone enough to be with him while he nested. One never gets out. Two gets out as soon as he can and nests with his best friend that would soon turn to more. Three gets married and has a child. Seven, though, gets herself a job and learns to deal with the world’s cruel grip without her father’s “protection.” 

 

After their father’s death and their own ultimate return home, Klaus is ultimately the one to stop the end of the world. His anger rears it’s ugly head as he yells at Luther. 

 

“Why are you locking her up? Have  _ you _ ever been locked up in a room and forced to stay there until you get over some shit? Your training was lifting weights and punching the bad guys!” His voice echoes through the room as his arms move around him, wings expanded and held in a defensive position. Ben seems to echo his own anger at the other. “You didn’t have to get locked up for days on end! You weren’t forced into solitude because your own powers scared you or someone around you! Allison was locked up! Ben was forced underwater with Diego! Five was forced to escape from places within seconds or perish! Vanya was locked up when we were kids!  _ I _ was locked up for days on end with screaming ghosts and-” 

 

“Klaus?” 

 

Klaus suddenly turns around, standing face to face with someone he hadn’t seen in what felt like a  _ millennia. _ He stares, wings coiling together and tail dropping as he stares. His mouth partially opens. The other stands happily, smiling widely, cocky as can be with that lovesick expression. Klaus’ hand moves up to press to the dog tags. Only then does he notice the blue that flickers over his hands and around the other. Murky brown wings greet the other. 

 

_ “Dave,” _ Klaus whimpers softly. He’s almost silent as lovesickness takes him over. The sappy expression that could only be being absolutely  _ stricken _ with someone was over Klaus’ entire being. Ben stands beside him, physically there too, but Klaus isn’t paying attention. 

 

Dave turns towards the tank, frowning slowly. “That’s Vanya, right,” he asks. Klaus nods in return. “She’s the one you said was your twin sister? Like, you two have the same mother?” Another nod. Dave slowly takes in the others, asking for confirmation. “Allison, she rumors people. Diego, all knives, BDSM, and probably has a choking kink.” Diego scoffs. “Luther. You said he was a… A  _ Big, buff cheeto puff?” _ Ben lets out a snort. “And he’s Ben? The one that died when you guys were kids that’s haunted you since he died? Where’s Five?” 

 

“Hold on,” Luther starts. 

 

Dave watches as Klaus suddenly flares up again. “You have no say in this, Luther! Diego is a better leader than you are! He listens to us and he actually cares about our opinions, too!” 

 

Ben seems to pass over his own glares at the oldest. “Let the men have their bonding session, you fucking ape!” He starts to yell other insults but Klaus slaps a hand over his mouth, glaring at the other as a warning. Ben pulls away with a glare, tapping his foot. He glances to Vanya, whose eyes are darting between Ben and Dave with a tearful and confused look. 

 

“Let her out,” Dave speaks up. “It’s clear that no one else wants her in there except you. Majority vote here and they all seem pretty pissed. I watched Klaus summon a whole army of ghosts  _ and _ float without his wings once. He can and  _ will _ kill you.” 

 

Eyes dart between Klaus and Dave. Tears are slowly falling down Klaus’ face as he sniffles and wipes away the snot and tears with his arm. “Just let her out. Her trauma is based around being locked up.  _ All _ of us have trauma because of dad. You’re not the only one who’s been let down by that self-righteous asshole. We  _ all _ have, Ben especially. He died because of Dad’s shit plan that everyone went along with like we  _ didn’t _ know it was shitty.” His hands shake softly as he attempts to keep himself composed. “I’m sober, okay? I understand what’s going on, I understand that things aren’t good, but locking Vanya up is  _ not _ the solution.” 

 

Luther’s eyes dart between Klaus and Dave. klaus, who looked ready to kill a man, and Dave, who looked ready to be back up is Klaus asked for it. Ben and Diego both stand the exact same way, clearly there to support Klaus in his actions. Allison’s own glare at Luther is forcefully angry. If she could glare daggers, Luther would be a dead man already. So, slowly, he moves to open up the cage, moving away as Vanya rushes to Klaus and Ben. 

 

“Hey, Vanya,” Ben mumbles softly with a smile. 

 

“Ben-” 

 

Klaus claps his hands together. “Now,  _ assholes, _ we have a lot to discuss at the moment. So, up to the living room, family meeting. If Five decides to actually join us, good for him. We’ve got issues we need to settle.” He leaves them no room for argument. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Spy Kids with my sister today. Wild. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please join my Discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/eGkwayy
> 
>  


End file.
